peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Peter Pan: The TV Series
Peter Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Peter Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Jake and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Peter Pan and the Pirates, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Peter Pan (Blayne Weaver) The boy who refused to grow old. He wears green clothes, has a green hat and red hair. He lives on Neverland Island with his fairy Tinkerbell and his friends the lost boys. He is the current leader of the lost boys, a gang of abandoned children wearing animal costumes. He once traveled to London and met Wendy Darling and her two younger brothers John and Micheal. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Captain Hook. Wendy and her brothers had to go back home so Peter relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. A few years later Peter met Wendy's daughter Jane, he took her on an adventure to Neverland but Captain Hook was up to his old tricks again, luckily they defeated him again with help from a giant octopus. Wendy Darling (Harriet Owen) The girl who is the eldest sister of John and Michael. She wears a blue nightgown, black ballet slippers, has a dark blue hair ribbon and brown hair. She is Peter Pan's love interest. John Darling The middle child of the Darling family. He has black hair and big black rimmed glasses with thick lenses. He wears a nighting gown and his father's top hat. He likes Wendy's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking his hat or glasses. Michael Darling The youngest child of the Darlings. He has dirty blonde hair and wears pink footsies pyjamas. He is also not toilet trained so he wears nappies. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his teddy bear with him. He likes Wendy's stories and cuddling his teddy bear, he dislikes being separated from his teddy bear of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Captain Hook (Corey Burton) The fearsome pirate captain James Hook. He hates Peter Pan and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile. He is deathly afraid of the crocodile because it wants to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Mr Smee. Mr Smee The Pirate's cabin boy and assistant to Captain Hook, the other pirates hate him and his clumsiness often angers Captain Hook. He is easily fooled by Peter's voice mimicking. The pirates The crew of Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger. They are a band of vicious pirates. They dislike Mr Smee but are frightened of the Captain. Hook once shot and killed one of his crew for singing. The Natives (Formally the Indians) A tribe of native Americans, they are portrayed in a very politically incorrect manner. They are bright red and have short tempers. They are neutral and normally leave the Lost boys alone but became aggressive when the chief's daughter Tigerlily was kidnapped. Tigerlily The Chief's daughter, like Wendy she loves Peter and acts as a love interest. She is briefly captured by the Pirates but rescued in time by Peter Pan. The Lost boys. Slightly A tall blonde boy in a fox costume. He has buck teeth. He was once accidentally turned to stone with pixie powder in Slightly in the stone. Cubby A fat kid in a bear costume, he is nervous and clumsy. He hangs out mostly with Michael. He is very unhygienic, he picks his nose. The twins Two boys dressed as raccoons, they are the pranksters of the group. They were made to be black in the Fox kids version because of political correctness. Nibs A small boy in a rabbit costume, he has buck teeth. He is the most energetic of the group. Tootles A boy in a skunk costume, he is also referred to as stinky because of his body odour. Jake A friendly young pirate, he arrives later on in the series along with his crew, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Patch. Izzy Jake's Lieutenant. Cubby (Pirate) Jake's Sergeant, not to be confused with the Lost Boy also called Cubby. Skully Jake's pet parrot. Patch Jake's pet puppy. George Darling Wendy, John and Michael's father. He has a short temper and is very serious. He hates stories and make believe. He kicks Nana the dog out of the nursery and threatens to make Wendy sleep in her own room because she is too old to be living in the joint bedroom. Mary Darling Wendy, John and Michael's mother. She is the gentler parent, she adores her children and is far more tolerant of them keeping the dog Nana in the nursery. Nana Darling The Darling's pet St Bernard dog, the boys think she is their nanny so they dress her up as one. She is kicked out at the beginning of the first film but is allowed back in again at the end. At some point during the years leading up to Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland, she died of old age and was replaced by Nana 2. Nana 2 Wendy and Edward's dog, she replaces Nana who died of old age. Edward Wendy's husband and Jane and Danny's father. No one knows his surname. Jane Darling Wendy's daughter, she too meets Peter Pan and goes on adventures with him. Danny Darling Jane's younger brother, he looks an awful lot like his uncle Michael. Tinkerbell Peter's fairy and sidekick, she is jealous of Wendy. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. Mermaids Friendly mermaids, however they can be very dangerous as they tried to drown Wendy. Fairy folk Tinkerbell's people, they are fairies. They are shy and preyed on by many creatures in Neverland. Fairy King. The King of the fairies, he is kind and fair but don't anger him as he has vast magical powers. Ice king A bad tempered ice giant he once messed up Neverland's weather and brought down a vicious blizzard because Peter annoyed him. The crocodile A crocodile who ate Hook's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock he swallowed. He likes to pick on Captain Hook but is dangerous to anybody. Category:TV Series